


Ozai always wins

by sbell0867



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ozai Wins, Ozai takes Katara, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Visions, alternative universe, oneshot but if there is enough support could be convinced to do more, op Ozai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbell0867/pseuds/sbell0867
Summary: There is only one thought in Katara’s mind, Ozai always wins.





	Ozai always wins

Katara with her head down, walks through the hallways of the fire nation palace.

”Ozai's Palace." Katara whispers. Then, in her mind, she holds onto a thought. The only real thought Katara truly knows.

Ozai always wins.

He beat her father, the kind and respected Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Now the man had everything. Power, riches, control over the four nations. So confident in his rule, the Phoenix king allowed Katara her time to break free. 

Now her father debases himself in front of Ozai. Every day. The southern water tribe chief, now a fat old jester serves the fire lords men. How the old chief dances, and shakes and begs the soldiers for any relief and dignity. Then when it is over, and the old Chief is humiliated and shamed, he bends low, places his face into the ground and thanks Ozai.

Ozai always wins.

As Katara walks his hallways, now glistening with crimson, gold and flames, she sees that Ozai has transformed every aspect of himself. And he did it by conquering the four nations. As she looks out into the streets of the capital below, she hears the chants of the people of the fire nation. The priest and spiritual leaders of the city call out to his name now. The common folks in the marketplace thank their cruel but powerful lord after every purchase. Their lives have not gotten better, but fear of their rulers unnatural abilities keeps the people in line. It keeps them loyal. And whenever Ozai wants them to serve him more thoroughly, the men and women of the fire nation serve without hesitation. They served him before Ozai forced them to do his bidding any way he wants them.

Katara shivers lightly at her thoughts, like her father the people of the four nations were quick to give up and get onto their knees for the Fire lord.

The people saw Ozai as a ruler, now they bow to him. When Ozai captured her after the final battle she knew that a part of her was his. Ozai grabbed her in a way that told her she was his. Invaded her space like it was his. Then when he knocked out her true love to the ground, when Ozai began to cackle an insane and unhinged cackle, Katara knew that there was no stopping Ozai’s rise to power.

"Ozai always wins…" As she walked, Katara was beginning to say the words out loud. Only in a whisper, but true to what she now knew.

She walked towards the noise of the throne room. Once a place she believed could lead to the start of a new era under Zuko’s rule, now a den for all of Ozai’s maniacal wants. She was not looking forward to today. It was a day she resisted for nearly a year. The day she had made a fearful choice. She wore a large brown robe. Nothing about Katara's figure could be revealed. As Katara turned the final corner, she felt the cackling from the upcoming room. It seeped inside her skin.

"I am here to see Ozai..." Katara began, but knew what she was supposed to say. "I am here to see the Phoenix King, Ozai. He is expecting me. And I am always summoned when I am called to his excellency."

Katara was at the entrance to Ozai’s throne room. It was guarded by dai Lee soliders. The men merely moved out of her way. Not out of Deference, but out of fear that they must not touch her. Must not disturb a piece of Katara's body. The body belonged to their master Ozai, and they knew he would punish those who took what was his. Though as Katara walked into the throne room, the guards looked with excitement and fear at the water bender. They wanted to know what Katara had chosen.

"Ah... Finally.", a deep and poisonous voice called out to the entrance. It was supernatural in how it covered the room. "It's about time. Come before me, I almost thought I would have to deal with your...Disobedience."

Katara tried to keep her head low, but knew it would anger Ozai. So Katara looked up as fast as she could. She knew what would surround her, but hated it all the same.

In the corner, as expected, was her father. Bent as low as his body would allow. His jester costume torn, his commiseration for the day must have just happened. Around him were the elite of the kingdom. The few men were silent and slinked in the shadows. They were there to follow any of Ozai’s orders on small matters. These men were also forced to watch as the most beautiful maidens of the kingdom, including their daughters and wives, served as Ozai’s main servants in the palace. They obeyed Ozai, praised Ozai and pleased Ozai with their whole beings. Ozai loved showing these men just how deep his control could sink into their lives should they ever become disloyal. And sometimes, Ozai would have his way with the willing women in front of them for no real reason. Sometimes, Ozai was just cruel.

To Ozai’s left, stood Sokka, Still black and blue from constant beatings. Skinny and lifeless he was forced to stand and watch every sadistic moment of Ozai’s rule. The happiness was gone, no longer hoping to be free. Now he just hoped that Ozai would just kill him and put him out of his misery.

To his right stood Prince Zuko. His son and lead general. The Prince had served Ozai proudly after returning to the fire nation after the fall of Ba Sing Sa. He stood proudly and strong as his hands pushed the back of Ty Lee’s head into his cock, loud moaning sounds echoed around the room as the ex circus girl pleasures his cock. After his betrayal of Katara he had done very well as Ozai’s loyal son and together with his evil sister Azula had terrorised the other nations.

Circling around was a feral and naked Toph. Ozai tormented Katara by tormenting the blind girl. As things began to settle, Ozai turned Toph until she became a demonic guard for him. Always in Ozai's presence now, Toph sensed for any treachery. She would now kill Katara if she looked at the Phoenix king the wrong way.

"I was preparing myself." Katara said in an effort to appease her king, "I was, I was preparing myself for you."

"Were you now? Come closer, come closer to my feet, my Sapphire." Ozai glared at her. He wanted Katara to feel this. And Katara knew what she had to see next. And every time she did, it broke Katara's heart all over again.

The only person willing to defy Ozai, the only one who had the courage to do what was right was a boy. A handsome, brave and dashing boy. He had fallen for the water bender, attained great power only to try and live up to the standards the world needed.

At Ozai’s feet rested the boy. The Fire lord turned the Avatar into an obedient footstool. No one knows the methods Ozai used, but they all see the results. In front of his throne, unconquered in the four nations, Ozai could turn anyone into his slave. Even a boy who wielded the powers of the four elements.

Katara had to retain her sense of composure. She looked towards Ozai, and Ozai had her eyes were he wanted them. Between himself- magnanimous on his throne- And the avatar, smiling as he thought happily about pleasing his master. Evey time she saw the boy, she did not know whether to be disgusted, or terrified.

Or, as she had to admit as her own experiences with Ozai rolled on, was she at all impressed with all that Ozai could do?

"Zhao!" Ozai barked out as Katara approaches. Zhao, stood at attention. He never disobeyed Ozai, but never eased around the Phoenix king. When Katara stole a look towards him, Zhao sneered at her and quickly looked back to the ground.

"My Lord.", Zhao snaps to attention.

"I have need of you to leave the palace." Ozai directs his general. His eyes never left Katara, and he scratches his feet on his stool more pronounced as he speaks. "Now that I control this world in its entirety new plans must be arranged. You will take a garrison and head to great Library in the desert. Find the hidden scrolls within. The road will be dangerous and you might not survive. But you will send out immediately for me, won't you, my 'King of Thieves'?"

Zhao lowered his head for a moment. He knew that Ozai was humiliating him. Making sure he knew that Ozai had destroyed his life and controlled him like all of the four nations.

"At once my Lord. For your honor and greatness I am off." with that, the man took one last look, not at his king, but at his feet. He then set off with his other soldiers. A long and dangerous journey ahead.

"Now to you Katara..." Ozai snears at her. He has waited for this day. Katara, in her large bagy robe stands with her head bowed. She knows she is not supposed to kneel. Not yet at least.

"It has been an entire year since my rule began. A marvelous time for all the nations. A marvelous time for all of The world, would you not agree?"

He baits the water bender, but she knows it is rhetorical. She is not supposed to speak yet.

"And for all that time, none could resist me. Few even tried." Ozai gets up, kicking his living footstool. He kicks him often when he is done with him.

"And you, sadly enough were one of the fools who thought you could defeat me. Me! The most powerful being on earth!" Ozai hisses. His flunkies fawn over him, his son watches smugly, her brother bows to him and Katara waits. Ozai continues, "Even when I offered you the greatest treasure in the world, to become my Queen, you rejected me. You thought yourself above me. Well after that and your failed coup, I think you would agree that you were not as worthy to be my queen. No Katara, a beauty such as yourself was not ready to become my queen. But as we've learned Katara-"

Ozai grabs her hand. Katara gasps as Ozai spits, "- You are worthy to be my whore."

Katara blushes.

"My slave."

Katara moans a little bit.

"My plaything."

With that Katara whimpers. The things Ozai has done to her over this year. The liberties he's taken. The power he's encased her in. The ease he has debased her…

...The pleasure he has given her through his dominance.

"So on this anniversary of sorts..." Ozai returns to his throne, loving his seat of control, "...I give you what few in my power possess. I give you, former Water Bender master and teacher to the once mighty avatar... a choice. Speak Katara, what choice did his eminence the Phoenix king grant you?"

"You..." Katara speaks, amazed that she was now complying, "...You gave me the choice of what I could become. You said I could be freed. I could join the people of the city. I could leave. I might be given a region in your empire. You, you have allowed me to decide where I belong in the world".

Ozai smiled. It had been so long since he did not know what would happen. So long since a victim of his could attempt to resist him. He snapped his fingers, his footstool ran to his place.

"And tell the people of my court Katara. How would you announce such an important decision to me?"

"I would, I would dress towards my choice." Katara continued. "I would choose between the colors I have worn over the past year. The symbols I have been given to express who I am and what I mean to those around me."

"Go on…." As Ozai hisses, his hands lights up, images begin to swirl in the throne room with his new power he’s gotten over the last year. Ozai, and the others in the room are seeing visions and memories of Katara and Ozai together. Everyone, including her father.

"If I choose red..." Katara starts, looking down at the ground. An image appears, She is in a form fitting red harem outfit. She is feeding Ozai as three beautiful maidens pleasure Jafar. They are all over, his arms, his chest and his feet. One of the women starts rubbing her ample cleavage into Ozai's back, one kisses his torso and another goes for his member. Katara watches as Ozai gets his pleasure. She then obeys and order to pour oil onto the other harem girls.

"Red signifies that I am a willing and horny harem slave to Ozai. I will fully submit to his rule and eagerly and happily serve and pleasure you as you control my body, heart and very soul. Red is the symbol of submission to Phoenix King Ozai. Complete submission."

"Where Green…" The Fire changes, and the green fire changes into a new memory. If is a different setting, and far more perverse of Katara. Ozai sits on his throne. Below him is the the water bender, on her knees. A short green Harem skirt, but no shirt. Katara is switching the ways she is pleasing the Fire lord. She sucks his long and thick member. After a while she switches, puts the great rod in between her breasts. She moves her large breasts up and down Ozai's cock. Both the Ozai in the Fire, and the Ozai in the present look at this memory satisfied and in control.

"Green signifies that Ozai will take my mind. Use his amazing abilities and remove all of the pain from my life. I would serve him, or be sent where he wishes, but I would have no knowledge of what was happening to me. Green is the symbol of mindlessness."

"But Black...", The Fire turns the red lite throne room into a clear night sky. The scene changes into a grand balcony of the palace. In it Ozai stands behind Katara. She is wearing a beautiful, form fitting black gown. A golden crown adorns her head. Katara holds Ozai's hand and the two of them stare off together. Ozai then Infuses her with the power of Fire as her once calm blue eyes go turn an evil golden colour. They set the stars themselves on fire. Katara in in ecstasy at the power of her new bending. Ozai kisses his wife with passion. Katara finds the nearest poll. She presents her firm and supple ass to her husband and king. She wants him inside of her. She wants to be filled with his power. Ozai grabs the hips of Katara. He takes her from behind as the sky continues to burn.

"Black signifies that Ozai will transform me into his perfect and equal queen. He will train me to be just like him, and train me to use his power. I will be as insatiable for power as him, and learn the pleasures of dominating others. Black is the symbol that I am worthy to be Ozai’s Queen"

And with that power, the feintist of hopes. Hope that one day, with enough practice and patience, Katara will gain enough power to resist Ozai, and all that he has done.

"Now Indigo..." As the light changes again. This time, Katara is wearing the regal indigo and purple outfit she wore on the day that should have been her wedding to the avatar. Katara stands among a throng of people. The people of the four nations. Ozai then suddenly approaches approaches her, raised in a grand Carriage held by many of his slaves. Jasmine walks towards her bitter enemy. She looks at Ozai and bows. She kisses his large, warm hand and then without hesitation, looks up at her King with admiration and love.

"Indigo signifies that Ozai, in an effort to prove his greatness will make me a governess of the Water Tribes. I will work alongside the Phoenix King, proving that it is through his power that good works can come to our people. While I cannot overthrow him, I would glorify the greatness of Ozai and show him my abilities. Indigo is the symbol that Ozai is a fair and just ruler."

Again, leaving Katara some options for an uprising. Not much, but should she be determined...

" And Blue…" The smoke changes one more time. A brief glimpse of a younger, more headstrong Katara. She is in blue, confident in her beautiful body, but holding more true to her convictions. The Fire lord puts his hands on her shoulders. She pulls away immediately, and the smoke clears from the room.

"Blue signifies that Ozai will let me go. I’ll run off and escape. I can try to live the rest of my life away from him. Find other people that might... Ozai would still be able to hunt me down should he want me. But I would give Ozai the sport he craves and get to live by my convictions. Blue is the symbol of hope, and Ozai wants control of that as well..."

With that, the throne room looks aghast at Katara. Had Ozai truely offered her a way out? Ways for Katara to regain her powers against him? Shock held his flunkies, even Zuko. But not The Phoenix King. Not Ozai. He enjoyed seeing such visions of the water bender, but now was the time. Now was the time to show what he could win.

"Let it be remembered, and let it be written. Today is the day I let her choose. Let Katara, master water bender and teacher to the avatar, decide who she wants to be." With that, Ozai quells the fire and smoke. While it's only a symbolic gesture, Ozai wants everyone to know that he is not choosing what Katara is wearing. The choice will be hers.

"...Now Katara, Take off that ridiculous cloak."

With that, Katara slithered out of the cloak. Her sexy body bending to remove it. She contorted and shimmied. Until the suspense was at last over, and Katara appeared in the middle of the throne room.

Those looking on gasped. Ozai began to cackle.

There was Katara, in Red. The red of slavery. She stood, harem pants, a deep red that covered none of her shapely legs. A tubetop far too small to contain her massive caramel breasts. Her long and intiting midriff. Her hips swirled to draw attention to how succulent her body was. Her long dark brown hair flowed down. It looked beautiful, but it was arranged as not to get in the way of her face. Her smiling face. It smiled for her master.

The Red. The red that meant she willingly would give herself to Ozai. The man that destroyed her life. The man that ruined the world. The man that debases her father every night, cowers her friends and broke her one love. But Ozai had the one thing Katara now wanted. Now craved.

Power.

For the past year, Katara has grown addicted to Ozai's power. And at the end, she no longer wanted to run from it.

"What would you have me do...Master?", Katara purred. Now after waiting so long in the throne room, Katara bowed low for her king. She bowed all the way, her ass was high in the air. Her large and stunning breasts were pushed into the floor, where only Ozai could see them.

Red. Red meant that Katara had no resistance left. No hope that she might someday overthrow the villain. All Katara could do now was what was asked of her. no desire for anything but Ozai’s pleasure, that way Katara could at least feel the unbridled power for moments of her life. No more games. No more politics, Katara was Ozai’s slave. The red slave, who knew what her master wanted, and begged to be told what to do.

Even with him cackling like a madman, Katara was enthralled by him. There was nothing this monster could not do. And at this point, there was nothing Katara would not do for him willingly.

"Oh dear…It looks like the Master Water bender was nothing more than a whore this whole time." Ozai smirked. It was time for him to take what was his.

Katara was nervous. She knew she would feel great shame in choosing the red. Those who loved her would truly break if there was any hope left. She was regretful of that part. But on the way, what made her so upset was how much she now wanted Ozai. She wanted him to take what was his. It turned her on and she lost any sense beyond that. She wanted Ozai to finish conquering her. She wanted him victorious.

"What I want from you Katara...Is to be given what you should have given me when I first asked for it." With that, a golden crown fell next to Katara's hands. "After all, though you are now a shell of what you once were...A beauty such as yourself deserves to be on the arms of the most powerful man in the world. Will you be my queen-"

And before he could finish the question, Katara, dashed for the crown. She nearly spilled out of her top. She held it in her hands.

"Always. Always Ozai.", Katara huffed. She rose an inch from the ground. She was searching for Ozai, her mans eyes for permission to wear the symbol of his victory. She was past the point now. She needs Ozai to win.

"Then, Sapphire, tell me more about..myself." Ozai watches as Katara stands up, places the crown on her head. He was nearly destroyed by this woman and her friends. He will take everything he wants from her now.

"Ozai! I've never realized how incredibly handsome you are." The woman runs her hand down her cleavage through her torso. She walks towards her ruler, hips swaying as she goes, "Your tall, dark..." She reaches Ozai, bends by the waste so her body is going into his chest. She shimmies her ass to entice her master, "So sexy..." Katara moans as she uses her teeth to play with the Fire lord’s belt. She wants him. She needs him

"Such an alluring...everything." Her hands run down Ozai's chest. He's wanted her since he first captured her. And now   
Ozai was going to have her. Have her from her own free will.

"And you’re so powerful and dominant. You have stolen my heart...". As she strokes his large pecks, and as most onlookers begin to leave Ozai begins to snarl in her face. He breaks from her gaze. This time she will belong to him. Completely. He looks at his broken, insignificant plaything in front of him. He wants him to watch Katara be taken.

"And the Avatar?"

This time, Katara looks at the footstool. She looks at the boy. She grimaces. She then turns to purr at her man, her ruler, her master.

"What Avatar?"

And the two kiss. This time the kiss does not end. It never ends. Ozai, a madman, tears through Katara's red outfit. Katara worships Ozai's body. As he paws into her flesh, Katara worships his skin. As Ozai spanks Katara's large round ass, Katara thanks him. As Katara takes Ozai inside her mouth, Ozai degrades her. Calls her worthless. Reminds Katara of all her threats as a strong independent water bender, and how easily she fell to his power. As Katara switches from her mouth to her breasts, wrapping Ozai's massive cock around them, she can respond more readily to Ozai's demands.

"Who do you serve?!"

"You Ozai!"

"Who owns your body?"

"You do Ozai!"

"Who owns your soul?"

"You my king, you own me Ozai!"

"And who is more powerful, me or your fool of a ex lover?"

"You Ozai! Oh yes! You are the most powerful man in the world! Aang was too weak. He bows to you now! The world bows to you!"

"And you?"

"I bow to you Ozai. I bow to my master. Oh master your cock! Your Cock is so powerful!"

Ozai is thrusting deep into Katara's breasts now. Her body is perfect. Her obedience makes it even greater.

"And what are you if I am your master?!"

"I am your slave Master Ozai!"

Thrust

"More!"

"I am your slut master Ozai! I am your whore Master! "

"More Katara! Tell me what you are!"

"I am your toy! I'm your bitch! I'm you fantasy! I'm your slave! I'm your Slave!"

With that, Ozai throws the water bender onto the floor. Through his will, they are surrounded by pillows. He wants her in every way. He wants her on his throne. He wants to take her from behind. He wants Katara to throw her ass open and he will make himself larger than any man in the world.

The Avatar runs to the corner, he is about to watch Ozai take the Katara to the point of no return. But he can't look away. He is ordered not to look away.

Ozai wants to know if he has her. Now and forever. Ozai gets on top of his slave.

"I will be inside of you until I come Slave- You must look me in the eyes!"

"Yes, yes master- Oh My God! Yes Master! It Feels….It barely fits! This is sooooo great, yes master! Ozai! Ozai is my master! Ozai is my Master!"

True to her orders, Katara looks Ozai in the eyes. He can see that he has broken her. She is willing. She is eager. Her pussy feels so good wrapped around his cock. And Ozai thinks about all the things he can do to her. All the things she will do for him. Katara's hot body makes Ozai feel invincible, like there's nothing he cannot do.

"Ozai! Ozai! Ozai! Ozai!"

Katara is lost in her pleasure. In time Ozai is ready to come. As he looks in her eyes he cannot help but enhance her every sensation. He takes the pleasure the release will make them feel and brings her to a whole new place. A magical place.

"Ozai! Ozai- Oh! Oh yes Daddy! Ozai Daddy!", That sends Ozai over the edge.

""Arrggghhhh! You're mine Water bender! You. Are. mine!"

As they come down from their orgasm, Ozai takes stock at all he has won. The test today was genuine. Of course he knew Katara would succumb. For a whole year, Ozai has been patient. He has used his powers to tease her, not force her. He has enjoyed the pleasure of others, and had others to humiliate to set off his desires. Ozai will be eternal now. And Katara, now that she is broken in, will be in Ozai's care as long as she makes him happy. And Ozai knows that she will always make him happy.

Because Ozai, the most powerful bender in the world, always wins.

EPILOGUE

It's been a great amount of time since Ozai's final victory. The world is evolving, and all are now loyal to the cruel Phoenix king.

Zuko, with some important news for his father approaches the throne room and walks into an orgy.

It's clear that Ozai is molding his homeland into his dark vision of paradise. The men loyal to Ozai get all the rewards. All the treasure and all of the women. None getting more than Ozai. Zuko looks up and smiled as he sees the throne. The Ava….Ozai’s footstool is now fanning Ozai, as Katara rides him on his seat of power. His role is to approach the scene. His news is urgent and disobedience will have dire consequences whereas he will be rewarded for his speed.

He sees that Ozai is taking Katara. She now has massive breasts, a larger and more enthralling ass and she gives her master access to every whole she can muster. The slave boy fans, as that is all he is permitted to do.

As Ozai gives his slave a firm slap on the behind, Katara falls from the throne. She resumes her duties with her mouth.

"Well?" Ozai asks. No time for pleasantries. Ozai wants this news and he wants it now.

"The..." Zuko begins, "...Father. Zhao and his team have recovered some scrolls that would interest you. He’s in the sickbay recovering as we speak."

“This is good news my son.” Ozai grunts as Katara moans loudly around his cock. “Bring the scrolls to me and then take care of Zhao, he has outgrown his usefulness.” Ozai smirks out as he gropes Kataras perky caramel breasts which makes her squeal happily around his cock. “Once you’re done take another slut for yourself, I heard the leader of the Kyoshi warriors has been captured and is ready for training.” 

“Thank you Father, you are too kind.” Zuko says as he bows and walks off. 

“Arrggg I’m about to cum slut. Beg for me to cover your face with my seed.” Ozai grunts as he pulls his cock out of the eager water tribe slut. 

“Please Daddy Ozai cover face with your cum in front of my friends and family. I’m just your slutty worthless whore!” Katara moans eagerly.

Aang, Hakoda and Sokka look on in resigned sadness as Ozai covers the squealing and happy Katara with his seed.

Ozai has truely won, and he always will.


End file.
